


Trusty Hamsters

by Faulty_Fics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phichit has cute hamsters, a happy hamster drabble, at least kind of, hamster!Victor, hamster!Yuuri, kind of crack, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faulty_Fics/pseuds/Faulty_Fics
Summary: Phichit realizes that his new hamsters are constantly with each other, not to mention they remind him of a couple he's gotten to know in real life...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... yeah. This story is now a thing, born from the head canon that Phichit hard core ships Victuuri and the fact he loves hamsters. Just a drabble with thrown together pacing. Also, probably poor grammar and I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Phichit rolled over onto his back, placing each of his hamsters on his belly while mentally naming them as if to make sure everyone made it. 

 

First he placed down Cornflake, a tan and white little cutie who loved to snuggle. Next was his brown and white fluff ball who was a bit standoffish, Muffin. Then there was his relaxed grey and white Biscuit. Ever since he’d been a kid he'd picked up the habit of naming his favorite little pets after food or snacks.

 

The three oldest tottered around on his stomach while he patted around for the two new fluffs he’d gotten. One a gift a few months ago and another that he'd bought soon after to pump himself up for the competition. These two were also a bit special, a break in the naming streak. Or at least they were after the renames.

 

Originally there had been Croissant, a light grey fluff with a dark patch over his left ear. He was social and energetic, a Christmas gift from his best friend Yuuri. Next had been Cookie, an almost pure black little ball, save for a small white patch on the shy little thing’s chest.   

 

A few more pats around and the newbie hamsters were scooped up together and placed among the rest of the pack, where they still remained inseparable. In fact the two had hardly been apart ever since the arrival of the new black hamster, which was the reason for the renaming. Cookie was now privately nicknamed Yuuri, while Croissant was Victor. 

 

It was just to perfect, the way hampster victor always followed hamster yuuri around was just like how he imagined the skater and coach interacted. After Yuuri’s first description of their time being around each other it was hard not to see it. And yeah,  Phichit was shipping it so hard after that picturing a little Yuuri and Victor was was too easy every time he looked at the fluffs. The fur even matched the skaters hair! It really had been too easy.

 

When hamaster Yuuri had first arrived, Phichit had been concerned the new fluff wouldn’t mingle well with the others. Something he actually worried about every time he got a new hamster. It was a relief when none of the original troop gave Yuuri too much trouble on the first supervised mingle (though Muffin was a little rude if Phichit was honest, stealing the newbie’s snack was not nice!) and yet Yuuri had still been concerningly skittish around them, especially Victor. Phichit had even cut that meeting short and put Yuuri  back in his small temporary habitat to avoid too much stress. What he wasn’t expecting was the sudden distress this caused in Victor.

 

The light grey hamster managed to figure out where Yuuri’s cage was and paced the wall of the large community cage closest to it. He even climbed the wall a few times as if trying to check the black hamster was still fine and okay. It was honestly at this point the hamsters' got their new names.

 

Over the course of the next week he left Yuuri with the others for longer and longer and each time Victor would immediately glue himself to the black hamster’s side and throw increasingly worse fits when his little boyfriend was removed. Pacing around as close as possible when they were in separate cages. In fact, he even tried to bite Phichit on the last temporary visit before he cleared Yuuri to stay full time in the hamster utopia. Even if the others wanted to give Yuuri trouble he doubted Victor would stand for it. 

 

In fact the very next day he saw Victor avidly scolding Muffin for trying to steal Yuuri’s snacks again.  

 

That said, Victor seemed thrilled by Yuuri’s constant presence and remained in sight of him as much as possible. It was as if he was afraid Yuuri would be taken again the moment he got distracted. The two even slept together, Yuuri more than happy to go along with Victor's attentions after getting used to it.

 

Now the two were cuddle up close, hamster Victor chattering huffily at Cornflake now and then when the other got a bit closer than prefered. Nothing aggressive and just a soft warning. In response hamster Yuuri simply snuggled closer, the entire scene demolishing Phichit’s cute meter. It was like the little Yuuri was determined to prove he wanted to, and would, stay.This definitely needed documentation.

 

He took out his phone, careful not to disturb his pets, and snapped a quick photo of the love birds, or well, love hamsters. Opening up his instagram, he quickly posted the new pic with his newest popular tag, #hamsterbfs. He got a few comments and had to double check he didn’t use the nicknames in his responses incase the real skaters saw.

  
  
  


Weeks later, one of the worst and best moments of his life occurred when he got caught yelling about spotting Victor grooming Yuuri while facetiming Leo and  Guang Hong. After that he began to slip up enough times that practically the whole skate circuit knew the truth behind #hamsterbfs save the real Yuuri and Victor by some miracle. 

 

Now almost everyone was in the hamster shipping loop and would sometimes compare real life Victuuri moments with some of the best #hamsterbfs posts. In fact Chris had noticed comparisons were startlingly frequent and later started little betting ring for which hamster moment would become real next. 

 

Phichit had some hopeful money on the ‘sunflower seed engagement’ post.

  
  
  
  
The night before the grand prix final was his happiest fifty dollars ever.


End file.
